Common Ground
by Moonlight313
Summary: Would you sail to the end of the world even if you didn't have to? that's the decision Elizabeth is forced to make when she discovers something that could change the whole outcome of thier newest adventure and to make it worse she has to chose between j
1. Embracing Your Desires

_AN: ok a new ff for all u fans, plz r&r_

_I do not own PotC._

**Embracing Your Desires**

" Would you sail to the ends of the world," Tia Dalma's voice echoed in our lavish silence.

Would I risk life and limb to save the despicable pirate who I had hated, who had left me to suffer punishment? I allowed my mind to wander, drifting slowly pausing on my time on the island.

_I was leading a small group, Jack among them, his compass poised in the palm of my hand. The needle would not lie still. I changed my position, hoping, praying that the new angle would cause this bloody needle to stop spinning._

_My heart caught in my throat. Had I really just added the word bloody into my vocabulary? I had been leading the group in circles for hours with out any prevail._

_I stopped trying to prove my suspicions wrong, but my plan backfired. Yes, the needle was now motionless, but it was not pointing toward the chest, it was pointing toward Jack._

_I threw the compass down, and sat down next to it. " This compass is broken." Jack walked over to examine the compass. I knew that deep down I was wishing that he would see that it was pointing toward him; see that I actually did want him._

_He looked down. " You're sitting on it, get up."_

I realized know that the chest was there by luck. It had pointed toward me, reflecting my feelings about him. I repeated the question, would you sail to the ends of the world, and knew the answer. Yes, yes I would.

/…/…/

I still refused to sail under the command of Barbossa, and I was not the only one. Will had been acting peculiarly ever since I had gotten off the pearl…

_I leaned forward resting my lips against his, and he kissed back, a bit more passionately. And so the competition began. I enjoyed his touch, no I craved his touch, and I enjoyed kissing him more than I ever had with Will._

_Will, this would break his heart. Me leaving him for a pirate that had once used me as bait, lied to me, and left me unprotected. He wouldn't have it._

_The thought of Will made me do something that I knew I would regret for the rest of my life. I cuffed him to his beloved pearl, saying that I wouldn't be sorry about his death._

Maybe he had seen me with Jack, but then he would know that I was also the one that had killed him

" Elizabeth, you would let Jack suffer for the rest of eternity because you refuse to be commanded by captain Barbossa. If you remember, it was you that murdered Jack." Tia Dalma's voice was now layered with disgust and anger.

Everyone turned to stare at her, she didn't need to be a mind reader to know what they were thinking, and it was something that she didn't want to hear. The only one who seemed the least bit concerned was Barbossa.

"Figures," I muttered under my breath. " Fine, I will sail, but I will not enjoy being with you one bit." I directed this comment at Barbossa," I'm doing this for Jack." I saw the look of pain that flashed across Will's face. So he had seen us, but not all of it. I pushed these distracting thought out of my mind. Right now I needed to concentrate on rescuing Jack.

Our next matter of business was finding a ship; all we had left was the small long boat that he had fled for the kraken in.

" We could always go to Tortuga," Gibbs suggested, our mood lightened considerably at this.

" The only reason you want to go there is so that you can sleep off a drink." Pintel said very uncharacteristically. We all stared at him, and in response he shrugged. I closed my eyes shaking my head slowly.

" Yes, I think that Tortuga will be an excellent place to start," I stated, my voice even. Nobody said anything, thinking the idea through.

" How will everyone get there?" asked Ragetti while rubbing his eye. We all saw his point, it was a long trip, and I doubted that the small boat would make carrying the weight of eight people.

" Nine people will not fit in that thing you call a boat, but I do have one that is slightly larger." Nine people? It hit me; Tia Dalma would be traveling with us. She led us to the back of her small grimy hut. The boat was of wood painted black, and it was a more than a little larger than the long boat that we now traveled in, but it was not quite large enough to be considered a ship.

We all climbed into the boat sitting along the edges. I noticed that Will sat as far away from me as possible. Gibbs looked confused for a moment, but quickly decided that he would rather not know.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath hoping that sleep would envelop me…

/…/…/

A slight breeze was playing across my pale face, bringing me to consciousness. I blinked a few times trying to adjust my eyes to the bright sun that was now positioned in the center of the sky. I looked at the faces around me, most were sleeping. Will though was not he was staring into my eyes, ultimate hatred portrayed in them.

I quickly looked away, finding Tia Dalma's dark skinned face staring back at me. " You have not to worry, everything will turn out right in the end."

I wanted to believe her, but I just couldn't, how could everything turn out alright if the man you thought you loved hated you? I had embraced the fact that Jack was the one that I really love, but that still didn't replace the fact that I still had feelings for Will.

My mind needed rest, even in sleep I had thought about my troubles, and this was becoming rather a nuisance. Gibbs had awoken, and was now lumbering toward me. It seemed that his curiosity had finally won out over common sense.

He sat down beside me. " So what is it that has young Mr. Turner here tied up in a knot?"

I blushed red looking away from his quizzical stare. " Don't worry lass, your secret is safe with me." I had never really thought of Gibbs as a consulter of personal problems.

I needed to tell someone though. " I think he saw me kissing Jack," I said under my breath. Gibbs looked taken aback for a moment, and didn't say anything. I noticed that Tia Dalma was suddenly tense. Had she heard what I said? I had learned from Will that they had had a past together.

It didn't really matter; I would not bother mulling over these thoughts. My mind instantly returned to Jack. I allowed myself to cry, I knew it wouldn't help, but it did help me to clear my mind.

I glanced up to see that Tortuga was now laying directly ahead of us. I was really putting thought into how long I had slept by this point. I was sure that we shouldn't have been here by now, but with Tia Dalma onboard I guess this was to be expected.

The dock was unusually empty. " We will need to add at least one more man to the crew." Barbossa mentioned roughly. Ha a man, Anna Marie was better at sailing than most men.

" Gibbs," he looked up quickly, " do you know if Anna Marie is still here on Tortuga." A look of understanding spread across his not so clean face.

" Aye, I believe she is."

" Wonderful."

" A women, on my ship, I think not." Barbossa's voice was now ringing with authority.

" Captain Barbossa, I believe that she is a better sailor than you would ever dream to be." I was infuriated.

" If I say that there will be no woman in my crew, there will be no woman!" venom wove its way into every word. " Except for you deary." He voice was quieting now. I glared at him.

We all exited form the boat. As the group came upon the ruckus normal among the locals on Tortuga, I snuck away. I was determined to find Anna Marie; she would be on our crew.

The streets were filled with drunken pirates, and peasants. The streets were covered in filth, so black that you could barley tell what was under it. I shuddered at the thought of those who slept on this.

I walked into the nearest pub hoping to find whom I was searching for. I froze, shocked. It might not have been whom I had been searching for on this crowed town of Tortuga, this person was even better.

_AN: Eww… a cliffy. You better review or I won't update… and you'll never find out who the person she found was! Sry if this doesn't make much sense it's like 4 am and i'm about to fall asleep..._

**_REVEIW_**


	2. An Unnatural Surprise

_AN: thanks for all of the great reviews! And yes, some of your guesses about who the mystery person is were correct. Sorry about any typos, I had to write this in a hurry. You better review or I won't update for a really long time…_

_I do not own PotC._

* * *

**An Unnatural Surprise**

I was frozen, rooted in my spot. No, it just couldn't be, but it was… Captain Jack Sparrow. My vision grew dark, and I felt my mind slipping from conciseness. I quickly held on, I couldn't now I need to know if it really was him… I must have made a lot of noise because I noticed that slowly each person in turn was looking toward me. The last person to turn was Jack.

A look of shock and betrayal that had been absent on the pearl was now playing across his face. I collapsed onto the grimy floor, this just couldn't be happening. I had seen the kraken drag his beloved pearl to the watery depths, and he had been chained to it.

" Jack, you shouldn't… you couldn't…"

" Surprises are normal, love," Jack's voice was directed toward me, but his figure was facing back toward the bar. I felt my heart break into two. I wanted to tell him that I needed him that I loved him… but try as I might my voice remained lost.

I felt a warm salty tear trail slowly down my cheek, maybe I had been fooling myself, warping reality until it bent under my influence. He didn't love me.

I closed my eyes, hoping that somehow this would all be a dream, a nightmare. I felt a hand gently stroke my face.

" I refuse to let you cry, especially when I know that I am to blame." Jack's normally slurred tone was replaced by smooth calm words. His voice sounded like velvet to my ears.

" But how did you-"

" Not now, love, not ever," he said loudly, and walked out the door. I was sure that I would see him again. I stood, and walked numbly out the door.

I made my way back to the dock, sitting preciously on the edge, my legs dangling over.

" There you are, lassie, we've been looking for-" it was Gibbs. A concerned look spread across his face. " What happened?" I shook my head slowly, that was the one question that I couldn't bare to answer.

It took only a matter of minutes for everyone to report back to the boat. The only other person who seemed to notice my mood was Tia Dalma. I looked away from her questioning glare.

" We have found us a ship, her name is the Widow." Barbossa's words were layered with disgust. " She's nothing compared to the Pearl, but she'll do."

" When do we leave," Ragetti asked, quite eagerly.

" First thing in the morn." Barbossa turned, and lumbered away.

" Well…" Gibbs voice was pleased, " we have all night to drink rum, I mean have fun!" we all rolled our eyes, and followed him down, once again, into the chaotic streets of Tortuga.

/…/…/

This was just what I needed, a little rum, some music, and of course a lot of fights. By now most of us were drunk. I glanced around to see if anyone still had at least one once of sense left. No one did.

Tia Dalma and Barbossa had not joined us, and for this I was great full.

" The only reason I'm helping find Jack is so that I can kill him," my vision snapped toward Will. I was a little nervous now.

" Why?" shouted about ten people in chorus.

" Because he stole my Elizabeth from me, kissed her!" I was glad that none of them would remember this, come morn. You would expect this conversations mood to have been full of anger, but on the contrary it was incredibly giddy.

Above I heard the argument that was taking place between the two people that where standing on the balcony directly above me. _Those voices sound familiar…_ I couldn't who now stood above me. The voices belonged to Jack and Tia Dalma.

Now I wasn't the only one that knew that Jack was alive. I was sure that she would call off our trek, and that life would go on as normal, except for the fact that I no longer belonged with Will.

I felt my eyes burning, tears begging to be released, and took a swig from my rum. There was no use thinking about these matters tonight, it would not do my mind any good. The voices belonging to Jack and Tia Dalma came to an abrupt stop, and I heard a door slam. I was actually quite surprised by the fact that I could hear them in this argument filled building.

I lay down my bottle of rum, and headed for the door; the last thing I needed was to see Jack, knowing that no matter how much I wanted him I could not win him. I headed for the docks, coming to a stop at the end of the longest one. Sitting down I placed my feet in the water, watching the ripples that slowly ran away from my protruding leg. The moon was full, white, and brilliant.

It reminded me so much of the night I had taught Jack the pirate song. The life the song described was nothing like the reality of being one. In that meaningless song of stupidity and drunkenness there lay no tale of the death and betrayal from the ones you loved, there lay no tale of heart break and horror, and there lay no tales about vicious enemies that would do just about anything to see you fall into the hands of Davey Jones.

I sat in silence, disturbed only by the occasional scream that could be heard from town, watching as the moon crept higher in the vast black sky. I could not stop the wave of sorrow that poured over me as I thought about what Gibbs had said. Jack had a past with Tia Dalma, maybe that was why he would speak to her and not myself.

I heard footsteps on the dock behind me, but thinking that it was only a lone drunk sailor I did not turn to examine whoever stood behind. I closed my eyes trying once again to stop the tears that threatened to spill over.

I felt a hand press gently against my back. I did not flinch; somehow I had been expecting it.

" A new mission is to begin tomorrow." Tia Dalma's voice was quiet, but somehow still rough. " You, like I, know that Captain Jack did not perish along with his beloved Pearl, but the crew can not learn this. You see, we still must get the heart from whoever now possesses it. However Captain Jack will not join us." She grew tense at this statement, and it seemed that she had more to say, but she then turned and gracefully ran away.

I sat there, dumbstruck. Had Tia Dalma just said what I thought she had said? I knew that Jack would never have let go of a challenge voluntarily, but then again he always seemed to be absent when disaster threatened to strike the rest of us.

I shook my head slowly, I was fooling myself, my eyes would never again rest upon the frame of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. I listened to Tia Dalma's departing footsteps for a few moments.

I realized that I would have to report to the Widow first thing, and I still had now idea where it was docked, or even what it looked like. I picked myself up, carefully avoiding the spear like splinters that stuck up from the rotting wood.

I headed first toward the main bar, it was probably a better idea to spend the night with drunk pirates than wondering the streets in this dangerous town. I found that by now the only ones that were not yet sleeping a drink were Will, and surprisingly a muttering Gibbs. Will was still ranting about finding painful ways to kill Jack after we rescued him.

To bad that he didn't know he was closer to his dream than ever thought possible. I found a chair that was hidden in the shadows, hoping silently that no one would find me here, I sat down closing my eyes, preparing myself for a restless night of sleep.

* * *

_AN: Sorry that this is so short, this chapter is more like a transition chap, and yes it is a little pathetic, but I promise that in the next chapter the plot is sure to pick up, and that it will be a lot more interesting. Oh yeah, and I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to reply to all of my reviews, I do it soon._

**_REVIEW:)_**


	3. I Think I Feel A Change in the Wind

_AN: thanks for all of the reviews. I'm sorry if the content in this chapter sounds nothing like what Jack would say, to me it makes perfect sense, but that's only when I add one of Jack unique expressions and actions to each thought, each word. I'm also sorry if this author's note doesn't make any sense either, I'm just babbling. Enjoy!_

_I do not own PotC_

* * *

**I Think I Feel a Change in the Wind, Says I**

**Jack's PoV**

My secret was out, Elizabeth knew that I was alive, Elizabeth… after what had happened on the Pearl I was sure that she had never actually had feelings for me that she had just been bluffing.

After seeing her reaction in the Flying Dutchman, ironic I know, maybe I didn't have her figured after all. It had broken what I had left of a heart to leave her lying there on the floor, tears flowing down her ivory cheeks.

I was headed for the main bar here on Tortuga, drinks, drinks all around, and the best rum in all of the Caribbean. I was intrigued by the loud group of drunken men that were yelling about getting revenge on someone, kill him actually.

My eyes widened as I realized who it was. Will was standing on a table a bottle of rum in his hands shouting that he would kill me when he finally got his hands on me. I blinked once and tried without prevail to sidle from the room unnoticed.

Tia Dalma's knowing eyes found me, and I made a run for it, arms flailing wildly. I found an empty room that reminded me just how slow business was becoming with Norrington hunting down every pirate in sight.

I could just picture Elizabeth sitting in some corner with that bloody scowl on her face. I shook my head causing these delusional thoughts to scurry away.

If I had been able to forget about my past with Tia Dalma, well most of it, then forgetting about _Elizabeth Swann_ was as easy as done. I winced outwardly, so maybe it wasn't

I felt sharp sting along my jaw line as Tia Dalma's rough hand slapped me. My neck snapped back, uncomfortable that I had not heard her come in.

" How dare you do this, what is the meaning. Have you not seen Elizabeth, she is a total disgrace? Even Will agreed to come rescue you, you ungrateful… (Insert curse words) …"

" But only to kill me." I said in my normal slurred tone.

"But… that's… that's not the point!" she jabbed me in the chest with the ends of her long black fingernails. Her black eyes were smoldering with rage, and I took a swift step back. I watched her spin on her heel, and stomp out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

/…/…/

I had argued with myself all night. I knew what a pirate, especially one in my situation, was supposed to do, but I felt guilty about leaving Elizabeth behind. I winced at last night's thought; it would be more like… impossible to forget her.

Guilty, ha, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow being accused of carrying the guilt of a situation. Pirates did not even know the meaning of guilt.

I had found out that the ship they would be sailing was the Widow, and the name of the captain had fueled my incentive. I was not surprised that Barbossa was alive, knowing him he probably made a deal with Davey Jones… Davey Jones the reason that I was still alive, but only for a dark and dismal price, and that was never to be said aloud.

I crept through the empty streets; this was the only time this town was quiet, and the reason for that being that everyone was sleeping a drink, and if you weren't sleeping a drink you were exhausted from trying to keep everyone in somewhat of order. For example you were never allowed to kill people, except for the accessional pirate with a debt never to be repaid. I found the Widow it's white sails billowing in the slight breeze.

I was way out of line, and I knew it. I would stow away on the ship, hoping that nothing bad would come packaged along with this, such as having to cross blades with Will. I had no idea where they were headed, but with Barbossa as captain trouble was sure to be brewing.

I found a corner, near the rum… it was dark, and I knew that Barbossa didn't allow his crew to drink, poor Gibbs I know. Before long I heard the familiar thud of Tia Dalma's black boots above me. I could not help but feel that for some reason she knew I was here, hiding in this black hollow hold.

Before long I felt the soothing sway of a sailing ship take place beneath my boots. Aye, I may not have been on the Pearl, but sailing all the same brought me joy in my glum mood.

I closed my eyes picturing the pink horizon that lay ahead of us.

* * *

_AN: ok, ok another transition chap, I just couldn't leave Jack behind I love him too much. Just to make this clear if you don't think this sounds like Jack try placing expressions by the thoughts, and it may seem more like him. To me everything sounds right, but then again, the facial expressions form his character. Plot will pick up in next chap, sorry this is so short. _

_Up next on Would You Sail to the Ends of the Word is more information about their new adventure and some really, really bad luck. _

**You Better Review, Or I Won't Update For A Really Long Time…**


	4. Bring on the Horizen

_AN: here's chapter four for all of my loving fans. Thanks for all of the reviews on both of my PotC ff. and a big thanks to Captain Alexis Blackbird for helping with my writers block, though all we did was talk._

_I do not PotC, if I did I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be on the set of PotC 3._

* * *

**Bring on the Horizon**

**Elizabeth's Pov**

A sudden crash drove me from my mind probing dreams. My eyes darted toward the center of the large room where Will stood his sword meeting the chandler.

" Wake up! The sun is begging to rise, and we're supposed to meet Barbossa." A chorus of groans from hungover pirates met this comment with full force. Gibbs was the first to recover.

" Well you scangy dogs, you heard 'im, lets get a move on." Slowly, and quite unsurely every one stood, and headed for the docks. Deep down I knew I had failed at my mission; I had failed at locating Annamaria.

I sighed heavily, and stood, I would gain no feeling of righteousness by looking back at the past; all night I could not stop my self from thinking about Jack's soul penetrating kiss on the Pearl, I could not stop myself from thinking of Will's long winded rants about killing Jack, for kissing me, when it had really been I that kissed him.

I walked slowly, as if in a dream, toward the Widow, my mind clouded over with distracting questions, and feelings. I knew with all my heart that I loved Jack, and would do anything to save him, even sacrifice my own humanity, but then again I had thought I love Will, and had been completely content with that. What if something similar happened with Jack?

I hadn't realized I had reached the dock until I felt splintering would beneath my feet. Ahead of me I saw the disapproving figure of Barbossa, I assumed I was the only one who had not yet showed.

" Well there lassie, starting a sea voyage with a mood like that is bad luck." Barbossa said as he rolled him eyes. I knew that he was mimicking Gibbs's normal manner.

I walked pass him, my head held high, not meeting his penetrating stare. I felt Will's eyes burrowing into my back as I walked past him. That was another thing that I would have to take into consideration, if Will refused to speak with me than my only option was Jack.

The only issue with that was the fact that I had no idea if Jack even felt the same way about me, as I did him.

When Jack was captain I would have been treated as an equal member of the crew, but with Barbossa leading the way I was to report to the crow's nest.

The climb to the crow's nest was unbelievably easy, and I being a little bit clumsy at heart found this thought quite splendid.

I sat down, carefully checking to make sure no one was watching, released the tears that had been begging to be set free for so long. I was not sure if I was losing it, or just wallowing deep into my despair. I sat there waiting patiently for my ceaseless tears to lessen.

The buttery Caribbean sunlight wrapped it's self around me, protecting me from the troubles that were floating carelessly through my thoughts. I heard a piercing scream from the deck blow, but to my surprise it contained not one once of fear.

" Jack, what… how you're supposed to be dead," Gibbs's shocked voice shouted.

" Yes, but those who know what to say know how to strike a deal, savvy." My heart flew to my throat, everything would be fine, Jack had come after all.

I heard a sword being drawn, and glanced down toward the bow of the ship. Will stood still, his sword pressed against Jack's neck...

* * *

_AN: yes it's very short, but I promise I won't have anymore short chapters I just thought the fight should have a chapter of it's own. :)_

_**Review, Review, Review, or I won't update for a long time… yea blackmail. Jk**_


	5. Lover's Lust

_AN: hey this chapters not much longer, but it is longer. Thanks for all of the reviews, you guys just rock. I hope you enjoy this chap because I had fun writing it._

_I do not own PotC_

* * *

**Lover's Lust**

The sight of Will's sword pressed against Jack's neck sent shivers down my spine. I need to do something, and fast. I could see the words that were being formed on Will's lips, but from up here I could here no trace of his voice echoing through the breeze.

I spotted a rope swinging slowly back and forth. I knew I needed to do something, and that one thin rope might be my only chance. Without second thought I jumped over the edge grabbing onto the rope, sliding down it, coming to an abrupt stop in front of Will.

I grabbed Jack's sword, pressing it to Will's throat.

" Stop, Will! What are you doing? You have no right to hurt him, never mind kill him! He didn't break your heart, I did."

The rest of the crew stood watching us in awe, partly because a living, breathing Jack was standing in front of their very eyes, and because they had never seen Will lose his temper.

Will's smoldering eyes darted to me, and slowly he lowered him sword. I relaxed, gently placing the sword into Jack's twitching hands.

" Thank you, luv," Jack muttered his voice tense. Will turned to glare at him, and in response Jack shrugged, putting his arm around my waist, pulling me close. " Now I think we 'ave an appointment with dear Captain Barbossa."

I had not seen Barbossa since we set sail, but Jack knew exactly were he was headed, and down to the dungeons we headed.

Barbossa was sitting on a chair in the corner, glaring across the room at Tia Dalma who looked very smug.

" Jack, what an unexpected and unwanted surprise. Let me guess, you want to take control of the ship." I guessed that Tia Dalma had already told him about Jack's living form.

" Excellent guess, but no," jack stated, making a gesture toward me, " cause if I was I'd have less time to spend with Lizzybeth here, savvy." Barbossa raised an eyebrow at this.

" Then why do you have need of my presence?"

" I have no need of your presence, just a desire. You see, I just wanted to rub in the fact that I won fair ladies heart." Jack moved forward so that he was only inches from Barbossa's stern face, " because I know for a fact that had been hoping to win it." Jack smirked, pulling me against his chest. I met his tender gaze, and decided to play along in this torturous game. I leaned forward, and pressed my lips to his in a passionate kiss.

I broke off after what seemed like an eternity, searching for air. Jack had been surprised at first, but had quickly regained his bearings, and kissed me back just as passionately. I couldn't help but think about Will, he had never kissed me like Jack had, and I had never enjoyed his kisses as I did Jack's.

Barbossa looked disgusted, " going soft now are you Jack." Even with this comment I could that he was just trying to cover up his jealousy. I may have kissed Jack in front of Tia Dalma and Barbossa, but I knew deep down I would never be able to kiss him in front of Will.

Jack smiled, and let me go all except for my hand, leading me back up to the warm Caribbean daylight. I was a little unsure about going up there when Will's soul was still filled hatred for Jack. I knew that Will would never me, but as for Jack I was certain he would.

I heard a warning shout, and felt Jack push me out of the way as Will came lunging forward. I watched in horror as Jack tried to defend his life from the one I had once loved. I couldn't help but think that if I had never made a deal with Barbossa I would not be standing watching a fight that I knew could only end in death.

I ducked quickly as Will's sword came perilously close to my head. Jack paused, " Don't do that, you almost hit our dear lizzybeth over there," it surprised me that Will seemed unconcerned with this comment.

I felt someone grab me from behind, pulling me toward the edge of the deck. I could feel a rope being tied roughly around my ankles and wrists. I refused to scream though because I knew it would not do any good for me, or for Jack.

" You just seem to have bad luck, now don't ye Miss. Swann." Barbossa's voice was dark, and layered with frustration. " Better say good bye, cause you're going to be with Davey Jones soon.

" You know nothing of Davey Jones," I spat. For some odd reason I felt not one once of fear.

" That may be so, but I know enough to know that Jack owes him a debt, and I think you'll cover it."

Barbossa led me to the edge, pushing so that I was leaning halfway over the edge.

" Good bye, Miss. Swann" he whispered in my ear as he let go, leaving me to tumble into the sea.

The last thing I saw was Jack pressed against the wall of the cabin Will's sword pressed once again to his neck.

" Jack, I'm so sorry." I muttered under my breath the instant before I hit the water at a bone crushing speed.

* * *

_AN: ok ok, you might have felt let down at the beginning of this chap, but you have to admit it got pretty exciting near the end. Thanks to Saucy-Duck I really liked your rope idea, I'm not sure if I worded the scene right, but I think it worked out ok.__Review or I'll… oh whatever, you know how it ends_


	6. Love is Pain

_AN: sorry it took so long to update, I had writers block, and to tell you the truth this was the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. Thanx so much to those of you who review, you guys rock. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!_

_I do not own PotC_

* * *

**Love is Pain**

**Jack's PoV**

The touch of cool metal pressed against my throat sent shivers down my spine, but what I heard next was even worse. The cry that escaped Elizabeth's perfect lips pulled me from my self-absorbed thoughts. She was falling backwards over the edge, her arms tied behind her back, and her ankles bound together. She would have no chance of survival.

That thought ripped through my soul with such ferocity that I knew I had to do something even it included harming Will, unless I played my cards right, of course.

Will's sword relaxed slightly as he glanced toward Elizabeth. Seeing this as the opportune moment I grabbed the sword out of his hands, and used the hilt of the sword to knock him out. My first instinct had been to kill him, but I knew that Elizabeth would never have been able to forgive me for killing her first love.

I shook my head, I really was going soft.

I ran to edge of the boat, diving in before I could even remove my effects. I could see her slowly sinking form fading into the shadows of my beloved sea, I needed to get to her, and fast.

* * *

**Elizabeth's PoV**

I could feel the water Closing in around me, pressing the air from my lungs. I knew that this was the end, and as to be expected my life flashed before my eyes, lingering on the moments I had spent with Jack.

This was how it would end, sinking to the depths of the unforgiving sea, while Jack stood, Will's sword pressed mercilessly against his throat. I could feel conciseness slipping away, and in my last moment I could picture jack sliding his arm gently around my waist.

/…/…/

"A knife if you please, Mr. Cotton." I sat up quickly, causing the ropes that bound my wrist to cut into the delicate flesh, and cotton rush quickly toward the keep. Jack's placed his hand lightly on my shoulder, trying to calm me. " It's all right, luv."

The concern that played across his face hurt. I somehow felt like I was betraying him by not telling him about Barbossa, but I knew that a fight would probably end in the death of someone, and that someone being Jack did not help with my decision.

The only thing that managed to escape my lips was the muttered word "Barbossa". I watched, as Jacks eyes grew dark, planning, plotting his revenge scheme. " Jack," I whisper shaking my head, " you do not have to do this, I'm fine."

I sat up forgetting about the ropes that still contained my bleeding wrists. The silent look of pain that coursed though me only made Jack even more intent on finding, and possibly murdering, Barbossa.

I could sense the uneasiness that ran throughout the crew. They had realized that Jack was protecting me, and I had not yet asked about Will...

"Jack, where's Will?"

He looked uncomfortable for a moment " Not to worry, luv, I didn't kill 'im only… knocked him out for a little while."

I nodded, agreeing with his story, I would find out the true story from him later…

" What are you standing around for you mangy dogs? You're supposed to be sailing us to Mortmana." The crew turned, and hurried toward their posts. " Wow, they catch on fast," he whispered in my ear.

Cotton came up behind me, handing jack a knife. He expertly took hold of knife quickly cutting through the thick rope that still bound me.

" Come on luv, let's see if we can find ourselves some bandages." He stood helping me up, and being careful not to irritate my wrists, took my hand leading me toward the Captains cabin. I winced inwardly, knowing that there was a chance that the room contained a certain pirate, who carried a death wish.

Jack pushed open the wooden door, heading into the thankfully empty room. Though he had never been of this ship before he seemed to have an uncanny knack for finding whatever he was looking for.

Jack had just finished wrapping my second wrist when I heard the sound of shattering glass on the wooden planks behind me. I Felt Jack's lingering hand freeze, and I knew who I had been dreading most was now standing directly behind me, his sword most likely drawn.

" Hmm…. I wonder what will happen if I do… _this_! I felt the cold metal of his sword press against my throat. The status had changed, Jack was no longer the helpless hostage, I was.

* * *

_AN: sorry another cliffy, but I promise that no matter what happens there will be a fight, not just a lame cover up like in the last chapter. But if you want it I'm sorry, but your going to have to wait about a week cause I leave for vacation tomorrow, and I don't think I'll have access to a computer._

_Just to let you know I haven't actually said this, but the plot actually doesn't start till chap 9 or 10 so ya, if this is getting a little old I'm sorry, but just to give you something to look forward to in chap 8 Jack tells the story about why he is still alive, and I've already written it. :)_

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
